ARRÁNCAME DE TI
by Gaby Bunny
Summary: [CAP 2] Una mujer nueva ha nacido, una que debe dejar el dolor atrás. 'Al fin y al cabo, mañana será otro día'... o no? NUEVO FIC DE LA CONE!
1. Chapter 1

Los nombres de los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a la increíble y maravillosa Naoko Takeuchi y la historia está basada en el libro "Scarlett, la continuación de lo que el viento se llevó de Margaret Mitchel, por Alexandra Ripley" así que por favor no me demanden por ninguno de los dos lados. n.n

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**(¯•¸·´¯)****ARRÁNCAME DE TI****(¯•¸·´¯)**

Cerraba sus pesados párpados una y otra vez, tanto como fuera necesario para deshacerse de esas imágenes que más que verdad, parecían ser algún artilugio o una clase de broma jugada por el destino.

"**Sólo quedan pocos minutos, podré irme pronto de aquí, podré regresar a casa…"**

Aquella mujer de temple más fuerte que el roble se encontraba junto a unos cuántos hombres y mujeres que se cubrían, al igual que ella, con sus paraguas negros de la tempestad que azotaba esa tarde la ciudad. Sus finas y carísimas botas negras estaban recibiendo enormes cantidades de agua provenientes del cielo y le era incómodo y hasta vergonzoso seguir viendo cómo los asistentes lamentaban la muerte de Molly Osaka, su mejor amiga y a quién, según su perspectiva, nadie había conocido ni amado más que ella.

Todos la miraban atónitos. Su altivez característica seguía tan fresca como siempre. Los llantos se hicieron presentes y todos se consolaban entre sí, todos menos ella. Su dolor era grande, más grande del que pudieran imaginar. Las lágrimas querían salir de sus cuencas pero ese lujo no se lo podía dar, no, jamás la verían llorar ni derrotarse. Ya habría tiempo de sollozar a solas, ahora lo importante era aguantar para poder salir de ahí y regresar a casa.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Bienvenidas a la entrañable sección de…**

**La CoNeJa ReSpOnDe**

Pues bien, aquí estoy nuevamente comenzando una nueva etapa como autora de fics y esta vez quise compartir mi novela favorita con todas ustedes muy a mi estilo. Quiero decir que la historia estará basada fidedignamente a la novela original de Alexandra Ripley aunque le imprimiré mis toques, es decir en algunas ocasiones me saldré de la línea jajaja. Así pues esto sólo es una probada de lo que será la trama. Ojalá y no hayan leído el Best Seller para que no sepan de qué trata esto y pueda sorprenderlas y si ya lo leyeron pues no les hará daño rememorarlo jajaja.

Espero contar con su apoyo al igual que lo han hecho con mis otros escritos. Recuerden que su opinión es básica para todas las historias que aquí se publican así que si no dejan reviews no nos podemos enterar si son de su agrado o no. Este fic es un Universo Alterno, espero les agrade. Creo que las actualizaciones serán un poco más continuas y fluidas que antes, pero para ello es necesario saber si gusta o no, adaptarme a mi nueva forma de vida como profesionista (porque ya trabajo) y prometo hacer lo mejor que pueda para seguir conservando este rincón que me ha apasionado muchísimo desde que comencé a escribir (alrededor de un año). Gracias amigas y nos veremos pronto…

Atte: La Cone


	2. Chapter 2

**(¯•¸·´¯)ARRÁNCAME DE TI****(¯•¸·´¯)**

"**Las cosas mejorarán, lo sé"**

TODOS SEGUÍAN AHÍ en ese cementerio pensando cómo era posible que esa linda y caritativa mujer había muerto instantáneamente, a muchos no les extrañaba, puesto que alegaban que no era nada sencillo enterarse de los sentimientos surgidos entre su amado esposo Andrew y su mejor amiga de la infancia; a decir verdad nunca lo sospechó y mucho menos lo supo. Aún así muchos de los presentes atribuían su muerte a la tristeza que le embargó desde ese momento que en realidad nunca llegó.

Ella, **Serena Usagi Tsukino**, la mujer de aparente acero, veía con hondo pesar el hueco en la tierra que estaba frente a ella y donde seguramente depositarían el cuerpo de Molly; no pudo evitar llevar su vista a los alrededores donde estaban todas esas criptas de amigos de la infancia, alguno que otro enamorado de su juventud y donde seguramente estarían sus padres, a los cuales había dejado de ir a visitar quien sabe desde cuándo, ni siquiera de eso se acordaba, no quería recordar todos esos sentimientos que según ella la hacían flaquear y verse débil, no quería que nadie pudiera lastimarla de nuevo, se lo juró después de toda aquella pesadilla que empezaba a irse más y más lejos de ella.

En el mismo lugar, estaban los mausoleos de sus dos anteriores esposos; **Eriol** **Dreaming**, cuyo poder y dinero fueron la atracción y sensación de la chiquilla quien se casó con él apenas cumplidos los quince años. No logró sentir amor hacia Eriol, él nunca estaba en casa, siempre andaba de viaje y uno de ellos fue su fin. Con él tuvo un hijo, **Azai Dreaming, **quien ahora tendría unos 8 años y al que había mandado a una escuela para educarlo correctamente, pero ante su petición implorante, lo dejó ir a vivir con su hermana.

Su segundo esposo, **Armand Dunzor**, hermano de Molly, había muerto al parecer de un ataque cardíaco, puesto que sufría del corazón. Muchos decían que no soportó que su hermosa esposa no lo amara y un buen día la muerte lo visitó en su despacho. Con él había tenido una hija, **Diana Dunzor**, de unos 6 años y la cual vivía son su tía **Minako Tsukino**, la hermana de Serena.

De pronto todos miraban, al parecer, lo mismo que la doncella: aquellos monumentos que representaban sus sueños de juventud, lo dolorosa que puede llegar a ser una guerra y en especial, muchos de sus parientes más cercanos y más amados. Con ellos se habían ido los días de penas y glorias, los instantes de sufrimiento y torturas… todo había acabado ya y ahora sólo quedaba recordar a sus muertos, a sus héroes.

En un instante, sin haberlo premeditado, esa mujer giró su cabeza y guió su mirada a una tumba, una pequeña tumba blanca con una lápida igualmente inmaculada donde se podían leer las doradas letras grabadas con el nombre que aún resonaba en su mente en esas noches de insomnio: **LADY SERENITY CHIBA TSUKINO**, y bajo ese nombre estaba simplemente **RINI**. La última hija de Serena, y la más amada.

Todos seguían inmutados viendo cómo el cura depositaba agua bendita arriba del sarcófago. Había unos conocidos y algunos otros no lo eran mucho. La familia directa de Molly estaba más cerca del socavón donde sería depositado el féretro y el señor **Henry**, el chofer de los Osaka, abrazaba fuertemente a **Kevin**, el pequeño y desconcertado hijo de Molly.

Estaban ahí todos los fundadores de la vieja Atlanta, incluso la tía **Ikuko Osaka**, a quien Serena había amado como a una madre pero gracias a los malos entendidos, las frases a medias y los terrores sin fundamento, los respetables señores de Atlanta habían logrado opacar todo sentimiento amoroso de Ikuko hacia ella.

**Unazuki Osaka**, hermana de Andrew, estaba ahí, aunque al mismo tiempo parecía ausente, era tan diminuta y tan poco notable que casi pasaba desapercibida para todos, sin embargo no podía dejar de ver a su hermano, tan apacible y ensimismado, en sus ojos sólo se reflejaba la soledad, el pesar y el inminente dolor.

**Andrew**. Nada quedaba de él, el joven alto, delgado y rubio de hermosos y brillantes ojos esmeraldas que con una sonrisa cautivaba a cualquier mujer y que tanto había enloquecido a Serena, subsistía sólo en las mentes de los fúnebres asistentes. Su cabello estaba desarreglado, la barba le había comenzado a crecer y no le importaba en lo absoluto, su traje negro estaba desgastado creyendo que quizá en días no se lo había cambiado, su aspecto era igual al de un vagabundo pero nadie lo notaba o al menos, nadie se atrevía a decir nada.

Andrew representaba la desembocadura de todos los sueños y anhelos de juventud de Serena, se sentía tal como se veía el joven: deshecha. Habría podido ser feliz, había tenido la dicha al alcance de la mano pero su obsesión por el ojiverde y su estúpido capricho por poseerlo habían terminado por alejarla de la única persona que la amó, que siempre la aceptó tal cual era y que, a pesar de no haberse dado cuenta a tiempo, también ella lo adoro siempre, su tercer esposo.

Él la había abandonado, cansado de luchar por ella, harto de ser el segundo en su vida, agotado de profesarle su amor a manos llenas y recibir sólo migajas de cariño porque siempre estaba presente Andrew, siempre lo estuvo. De él sólo quedaba, arriba del ataúd de la fallecida, una gran corona de gardenias, su flor favorita, por lo que ella reconoció rápidamente que él las había mandado, y al mismo tiempo concluyó que no iría porque sabía que estaría ahí y lo que menos quería era verla, verla después de la muerte de Rini.

El amor que Serena había sentido por Andrew había desaparecido, tal como comenzaba a desaparecer el cajón y a descender en el gran agujero destinado para él. Ya no lo admiraba, ya no enloquecía por tener uno sólo de sus besos, había traicionado a su mejor amiga, la única que la amaba a pesar de sus arranques, de sus caprichos, sueños absurdos y de su carácter explosivo.

Aún recordaba las palabras que le profesara a su amiga horas antes de partir…

-Usa…

-Molly, ¿te sientes mal?- Serena se acercó a la cama de su amiga levantándose de la vieja mecedora en la que se había sentado a esperar una reacción, no se iría de ese lugar sin antes poder despedirse de ella.

-Pensé que te molestarías al llamarte Usa, como nunca te ha gustado- dijo la castaña soltando una risita traviesa.

-Bien sabes que tú puedes llamarme como quieras, nunca podría molestarme contigo- le dijo con una mirada cómplice.

-Usa… prométeme algo, por favor- dijo quejándose un poco y cerrando con fuerza el puño derecho que estaba sobre su pecho.

-Lo que quieras, lo que desees Molly- dijo mientras sostenía la mano derecha de su amiga y la oprimía con fuerza y delicadeza al mismo tiempo.

-Cuídalos, cuida a Andrew y a Kevin, vigílalos con la misma pasión con la que nos protegiste de los bárbaros yankees.

-Lo prometo bichita…

Así es, ella prometió cuidarlos y por dios que lo iba a cumplir. Andrew le había arrebatado todo pero ahora, era lo único que la hacía seguir en pie, lo único que le quedaba.

Se sentía sola, más sola que nunca. Había una multitud reunida ahí pero aún así estaba desolada, la sociedad la tachaba de mala amiga, mala esposa y mala madre. Nadie la respetaba y al mismo tiempo nadie quería tener que ver con ella. Molly era la única que la adoraba y la llenaba de vida, la única persona que la quería estaba ahí, en el fondo de esa excavación, sin vida.

Se abrazó a sí misma, y por un instante, uno sólo, añoró los fuertes brazos de su esposo y fantaseó con tenerlo junto a ella, protegiéndola del viento frío y húmedo de la lluvia que aún no cesaba y nuevamente se volvió a repetir el pensamiento que la ayudaba a no flaquear…

"Sólo quedan pocos minutos, podré irme pronto de aquí, podré regresar a casa…"

-¿Puedes creerlo?- dijo una dama a una de sus amigas que estaba en el mismo lugar. – No ha llorado ni una sola lágrima, dicen que ella es la culpable de esta tragedia.

-Pienso igual que tú. Desde que era una niña siempre procuró coquetearle a cuánto hombre se le cruzaba en el camino, Andrew Osaka no fue la excepción.

-Sí, muchos dicen que engañaban secretamente a Molly y a Armand, por eso los dos están muertos. No me extrañaría que pronto decidieran vivir juntos.

-Al único que le falta por matar es a su esposo actual. No es una casualidad que todos los anteriores murieran.

-¿Tu crees que ella…?

Muchos pensaban eso. No era concebible el hecho de que siendo de buenas familias tuvieran pensamientos tan turbios como el complot y el asesinato que no eran más que infamias.

No había sonido más odiado por Serena que la tierra sobre madera. Apretaba los dientes, los puños, los dedos y todos los sentidos posibles para no llorar, para no derrotarse delante de todos ellos, quienes no merecían verla debilitarse. Quería gritar, apartar a los sepultureros de ella, sacarla de ese maldito ataúd y demostrarles a todos que sólo estaba dormida, que había sido una broma de mal gusto y todo volvería a ser como antes, como nunca debió dejar de ser.

-¡¡Molly!!- el grito desgarrador de Andrew fue el que hizo que Serena se distanciara de su propio dolor para volver su mirada hacia él.

El joven se arrastraba literalmente en el lodo rumbo a la fosa, trató de levantarse pero era inútil, las fuerzas lo habían abandonado y cuando al fin lo logró nuevamente intentó tirarse junto a su esposa, junto a la mujer que había amado toda su vida.

-¡¡Molly!!- nuevamente gritaba por ella, todos lo veían pero nadie hacía nada.

-¿Por qué no lo ayudan?, ¿por qué no lo detienen?- pensaba Serena mientras lo veía atónita tropezarse con las hierbas sueltas del cementerio.

-¡¡Por qué!!- en un giro inesperado, Andrew casi cayó a la fosa, se tambaleaba cerca de la orilla.

-¡Andrew!- Serena no pudo más y temiendo que pudiera matarse o hacerse daño fue directo hacia él, soltando el paraguas negro que llevaba y corrió a auxiliarlo jalándolo hacia ella, a donde estaría a salvo.

Él forcejeó un poco con ella, queriendo ir al fondo, queriendo escapar de todo ese dolor.

-Andrew, Molly ya no está aquí, debes dejarla ir- él al fin entendió, quizá porque era la verdad o quizá porque se lo decía ella. La abrazó y cayó sobre su cuerpo, no lo pudo sostener y se dejó caer en el lodo con él abrazándola fuertemente.

De pronto dos figuras varoniles se acercaron a ella, el **tío Robert **y** Anthony**, uno de los mejores amigos de Andrew. Tomaron de los hombros al viudo y miraron despectivamente a Serena.

-Ya puedes irte Serena, ya destrozaste lo que debías despedazar.

Ella incrédulamente se levantó, con su delicada mano derecha movió los pocos cabellos desarreglados por la acción del agua sobre su peinado, los colocó atrás de su oreja y alzó la mirada más altiva de lo que todos pensaron. Su mentón iba siempre en alto y sus ojos ni siquiera voltearon a ver a los presentes, quienes a su paso, iban abriendo el camino como si tuviera una especie de peste y se contagiaran si los llegaba a rozar.

La lluvia resbalaba por sus rosadas mejillas, no había levantado el paraguas puesto que eso significaba estar por debajo de todos. No iba a dejar que vieran que podían lastimarla y mucho menos iba a darles el gusto de verla llorar. Todos sus pasos hacia la salida del camposanto fueron firmes y decididos. Aunque cuando se perdió de la vista del tumulto, se dejó caer, presa del miedo y los recuerdos de las miradas lacerantes de todos los reunidos en ese lugar.

**Ithan**, su cochero, fue hacia ella para tratar de ayudarla pero ella lo rechazó. Nuevamente utilizó su altivez y subió al coche sin ayuda alguna. Una vez adentro, se acurrucó en un rincón para poder calentar su cuerpo un poco, el agua de lluvia es realmente fría.

Tenía que llegar a casa, a su viejo hogar donde seguramente estarían los mimos y besos de su adorada **Luna**, su nana desde que ella era una niña y a quien adoraba con todo su corazón. Ella la entendería y rodearía con su amor, la abrigaría y repararía el daño que todos esos malos hombres y mujeres le habían hecho.

-Apresúrate **Vesves**, no podemos perder el tren.

Vesves era su criada, quien la ayudaba a todo en la casa. Le arregló rápidamente una muda nueva, puesto que la que llevaba estaba completamente mojada y enlodada y la ayudó a sujetar el diminuto corsé que las mujeres de esa época llevaban siempre debajo de sus hermosos vestidos.

-Guarda mi abrigo de Mink negro en el baúl, lo necesitaré en el camino- ordenó a la muchacha.

Había cientos y cientos de vestidos negros de todas las telas exóticas de esos tiempos. Había comprado mucha ropa oscura por el luto de su pequeña Rini y ahora lo tendría que conservar una temporada más por el fallecimiento de Molly.

-Es mucho negro… mi vida, es muy triste- dijo para sí misma.

Se veía al espejo y notaba que su semblante era el mismo de siempre, sólo que en sus ojos se podía leer la tristeza y la soledad.

El ruido ensordecedor del vapor saliendo por la chimenea del tren y el silbido inconfundible hicieron caer en la cuenta de que salía para siempre de esa pesadilla.

-No regresaré, no regresaré a Atlanta- se repetía una y otra vez tratando de convencerse de ello, aunque muy dentro de ella misma sabía que eso no sería posible, que Atlanta y ella estaban mas unidas de lo que pensaba.

Todo iba tremendamente bien, se sentía a cada instante más dichosa por encontrarse más cerca de casa, su amada casa. Seguramente vería los campos llenos de trigo, las huertas sembradas con vegetales apetecibles, el camino de azucenas y rosas blancas, las enredaderas entretejidas entre las grandes puertas de la Casa Grande. De pronto su ente comenzó a divagar entre sus recuerdos y añoranzas, entre los momentos más felices de su vida viendo los atardeceres en la colina leyendo un buen libro o columpiándose en el viejo fresno que estaba en el patio trasero de la residencia.

Así llegó el sueño. Los que podían verla dormir podrían decir que era inmensamente feliz y tal vez así, entre sus viejas vivencias, lo era. Sus ojos azules eran ocultados por sus blancos párpados y el rubor natural de sus mejillas la hacía lucir más hermosa que nunca, a pesar del color oscuro de su vestimenta.

Pronto llegaron a la estación donde tendrían que tomar un carruaje para llevarlas a casa. Serena bajó entusiasmada y tomó en seguida una carroza que no le costó mucho o al menos no le importó demasiado, puesto que eso significaba estar, en dos horas más, en su amado hogar.

En la puerta estaba su cuñado, **Taiki Burnot**, era un joven alto, campirano y si había algo que respetarle y celebrarle era su empeño y positivismo de cada día. Le imprimía amor a cada actividad que realizaba desde el amanecer hasta el anochecer, no habría en el mundo mejor cuñado que él, aunque sólo una cosa era notable, al menos para Serena, su origen humilde. No le hallaba sentido a que su hermana, siendo como era, había terminado con él, aunque a veces le tenía envidia puesto que seguramente ella encontró en él lo que ella siempre había estado buscando: amor.

Al verlo, Serena casi saltó de la carroza a sus brazos. Verlo significaba verdaderamente regresar al hogar prometido.

-¡Taiki!- él corrió hacia ella, es como si todo estuviera olvidado, él estaba agradecido con la vida por volverla a ver.

-Serena… han pasado ya casi dos años.

-Lo sé, sé que me fui por mucho tiempo- dijo temerosamente, ni siquiera ella había llevado la cuenta del tiempo que había pasado estando lejos.

Pronto bajaron el numeroso equipaje de la joven para poder instalarla dentro de la casa. Poco antes de entrar le preguntó a Taiki el porqué de los cambios en el camino. No había campos llenos de trigo, a decir verdad la tierra estaba seca y todo ese paisaje hermoso que recordaba podía considerarlo preso de un aire de la pobreza y humilde con el que no quería lidiar ni mucho menos hacerse conciente.

-¿Cómo han estado Taiki? Y quiero la verdad- dijo implorantemente.

-Pues al menos tenemos qué comer- no podía decir más, en verdad no podía.

-Entiendo… ¿Cómo han estado los niños?

-Azai es un buen muchacho y me ayuda mucho en el campo. Diana es más callada y retraída, pero con mi hija **Jhana** se divierte mucho y se llevan muy bien.

-Eso me da gusto y en especial que no den problemas.

-Serena… no podrían dar problemas, no sé porqué no tratas de acercarte más a ellos.

-No sé, simplemente no los conozco y ya es tarde para hacerlo. Por cierto ¿dónde está mi nana?

-Serena… hay algo que debo decirte.

La sangre se paralizó por un breve momento y un sudor frío recorrió su espina dorsal. Temió lo peor y sus ojos inevitablemente comenzaron a opacarse por las lágrimas que empezaban poco a poco a surgir.

-Tu nana está muy enferma Serena. No le queda mucho tiempo.

-¡No, Luna no!

La chica de cabellos dorados corrió hacia el cuarto donde seguramente estaría si siquiera pedir ver a sus hijos primero. No había cambiado nada, seguía siendo la misma niña con cuerpo de mujer que siempre.

-¿Dónde está Luna, Mina?

-Sí claro, también te he extrañado. Jamás has tenido modales.

-Te pregunté algo. ¿Dónde está?

-En la cocina, junto al fuego, necesita mucho calor.

Los niños corrieron tras ella para saludarla y abrazarla pero en ese momento sólo podía pensar en su nana, su querida nana.

Cuando abrió la puerta casi se deshace en llanto. La mujer de enormes y gruesos brazos, la dulzura que recordaba desde que era una niña, el regazo que la cubrió cada noche durante las tormentas y a quien amaba y sentía que era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ella.

-Mi niña, sí vino a verme- Serena apenas la escuchó, corrió a su regazo como siempre lo había hecho. Las lágrimas se hicieron presa de su rostro y estrechó la mano de su nodriza entre las suyas.

Pronto sintió las cálidas y rugosas manos de Luna entre sus largos cabellos que la hacían relajarse y transportarse a aquellos días de felicidad.

-Nana…- dijo en un susurro que se llevó el viento.

-No llores, todo pasará pronto- los azules ojos de Serena la miraron de nuevo; estaba tan delgada, tan acabada y se le notaba tan cansada que podría decirse que sólo esperaba el final de sus días.

-Pero nana jamás imaginé- se abrazó a su mano, lloraba como nunca antes lo había hecho, no podía soportar ver esas imágenes, imágenes que jamás pensó contemplar. Para ella su nana era invencible, fuerte y tontamente pensaba que era casi inmortal, que siempre estaría ahí para ella pero a veces la vida nos trae pruebas y en especial, nos enseña que no todo está dicho.

-No llores mi niña, verás que tu papá te traerá una muñeca nueva- Serena se quedó absorta ante el comentario de Luna y volteó buscando respuestas en los ojos de Taiki que sólo pudo agachar la cabeza. Luna se había perdido entre el mar de recuerdos que divagaban por su mente.

-Luna, mírame, mírame por favor, soy yo, tu Sere, tu Coneja, por favor respóndeme.

Taiki se acercó a ella y trató de silenciarla pero la imploración de la rubia era cada vez más clemente. Necesitaba contarle todo lo que había pasado en ese tiempo, quería que su nana la aconsejara como siempre, no podía creer que ella no la viera, que no la reconociera, era más que doloroso verla en ese estado de letargo.

-Déjala Sere, así es más feliz.

-Pero Taiki, quiero que me reconozca, soy yo- lo miró implorando a los ojos.

-Hemos tratado pero creo que es mucho más feliz en los tiempos en que todo era esplendor aquí en casa. Tiempos en que tú y Mina eran unas niñas que sólo se preocupaban por jugar y por tener más juguetes que la otra. Así es mejor Serena, créeme.

-De acuerdo… pero he tomado una decisión. Yo seré quien la cuide. No quiero separarme de ella ni un minuto, quiero que venga el mejor doctor a verla y…

-Ya lo han hecho, no hay mucho por hacer, dejemos que el tiempo diga lo que pasará, dejémosla descansar.

-Taiki… no me iré de aquí. Por favor dile a Vesves que me acondicione una cama junto a Luna. Aquí estaremos bien.

-Como quieras, Serena.

Todo se hizo tal como la rubia lo quiso. Cada día daba de almorzar, comer y cenar a Luna. En ocasiones no probaba bocado alguno y otras tantas lo devoraba alegando no haber comido jamás. Era muy triste cuando confundía a Serena con Katherine Tsukino, su madre. Luna también había cuidado de ella y la amaba tanto como a Serena, aunque a decir verdad, esa niña rubia siempre había sido su favorita.

-Taiki…

-¿Qué pasa Serena?- dejó de lado la olla que estaba calentando para ponerle compresas de agua a la anciana mujer y se puso a platicar un rato con la chica.

-¿Crees que ella lo sepa?- dijo un tanto angustiada.

-¿Qué es lo que debería saber?

-Que la amo… Taiki, espero que ella sepa lo mucho que la quiero… nunca tuve la oportunidad de decírselo.

-La tendrás, ya lo verás.

Tras el reconfortante comentario, Taiki regresó a sus labores y Serena regresó a sus cuidados amorosos. Parecía otra, y eso lo sabía perfectamente Mina, su hermana.

-Tía… ¿mamá está muy cansada, verdad?

-Sí, creo que debo ir a relevarla un rato Diana, no ha dormido bien últimamente.

-¿Y si le llevo un poco de comida?

-Creo que es lo mejor, cariño. Ve con ella.

Diana se acercó temerosa a Serena. Casi nunca estaban juntas y aunque la quería demasiado, no sabía cómo demostrárselo.

-¿Qué pasa, Colibrí?- era la forma cariñosa de llamar a su hija, ya que era delgadita y sus pasitos apenas se sentían cuando caminaba.

-Mami, te traigo un poco de pan, estás muy flaquita- dijo amorosamente Diana.

-Gracias Diana… creo que mejor comemos tú, Azai y yo en el comedor, hace mucho que no los veo. Ve y lleva el pan a la mesa, en seguida voy.

-¡Sí!- dijo la niña entusiasmada y brincando de gusto llegó a la mesa. Taiki relevó a Serena en los cuidados a Luna sólo por una hora, para que Serena platicara un poco con sus hijos.

Cuando regresó a la cálida habitación, Luna estaba dormida y no la sintió llegar. Se hizo de noche y al fin Luna abrió los ojos, tal vez esta vez sí la reconocería…

-¿Nana?

-Mi niña Sere… ¿qué hace aquí tan tarde? Debe ir a descansar, no se ve bien, debe ser por los cuidados que me hace. Vaya a dormir que aún no moriré.

-¡Nana, has vuelto!- Serena comenzó a llorar de felicidad, tal vez ahora sí podría contar con el amor y consejo de Luna.

-¿Qué pasa mi niña? La noto muy triste- dijo entre susurros.

- Nana… Molly murió y todos en atlante me odian porque piensan que estuve con Andrew pero no es verdad. Tú sabes cuánto lo amé en secreto pero jamás hubo nada entre los dos. Además… él me dejó, me abandonó después de que Rini murió. Me he sentido muy sola, demasiado sola.

-Nunca has estado sola mi niña, sabe que ésta siempre será su casa y que yo siempre seré tu Nana.

La abrazó, en verdad extrañaba esas mágicas palabras que la hacían renacer, la hacían olvidar todo y sentirse más amada que nunca, sí su nana, aunque fuera por un fugaz momento había regresado, sólo para ella. Las lágrimas inundaron su faz y Luna lo notó.

-¿Por qué llora?

-Porque estoy feliz, muy feliz.

Luna pronto se durmió teniendo entre los brazos el lánguido cuerpo de serena quien le cantaba las canciones de cuna que ella misma le había enseñado y que no cantaba desde que arrullaba a Rini en su cuna, desde aquella vez que alcanzó la felicidad efímera.

-Luna… te amo, te amo mucho Nana…- le dijo en una vocecita tan delicada que la noche se lo llevó arrastrándolo al igual que la lágrimas de dolor de la hermosa rubia que estaba escuchando todo detrás de la roída puerta.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

HoLa!!!

**La CoNeJa ReSpOnDe**

Ay qué emoción, me he llenado de lagrimitas al escribir este bello capi que es fuera de todo lo planteado anteriormente… En verdad espero que lo hayan disfrutado leyendo tanto como yo al escribirlo.

Tal vez surjan algunas duditas por ahí pero verán que con los capis se resolverán. Aún no sé qué personajes aparecerán y mucho menos en qué tiempo pero sé que les gustará la historia o al menos eso trataré…

Gracias por leer y en verdad espero Reviews para saber qué tanto les ha gustado.

Nos veremos…. Atte: Lic. Cone.


End file.
